plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Brainz
250px |stat 1 title = Health |stat 1 info = 200 |stat 2 title = Variants |stat 2 info = Electro Brainz Cozmic Brainz Toxic Brainz |stat 3 title = Primary weapons |stat 3 info = Heroic Fists Heroic Beam |stat 4 title = Abilities |stat 4 info = Heroic Kick Super Ultra Ball Turbo Twister}}Super Brainz is a new playable zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is the zombies' melee class. He can punch plants up close with his Heroic Fists, but can also change his weapon from melee to ranged, and he can shoot plants from afar with his Heroic Beam. Super Brainz is also capable of jumping very high without the use of abilities, as well as travel a fair distance with his Heroic Kick. Website Description This hero has an offensive option for every occasion. Need to make an entrance and smash your way to victory? His three-hit punch combo has you covered. Need to make your mark from a distance? Look no further than his awesome hand laser. In Game Description Although he was created in a laboratory for the sole purpose of fighting in the Battle of Zomburbia, Super Brainz is convinced he's starring in an 80's action movie at all times. When he is not spouting one-liners, he's making sure his perfect hair stays that way. Primary Weapon The primary weapon for Super Brainz is the Heroic Fists. When used, Super Brainz will throw a punch. However, the player can do a punch combo attack by holding down the attack button. It has infinite ammo and does not need to cool down if the attack button is held down too long. Variants *Electro Brainz *Cozmic Brainz *Toxic Brainz Abilities Heroic Kick Super Brainz unleashes a fowards or a dive down kick, dealing a large amount of damage to the first plant hit. Super Ultra Ball Super Brainz fires (as the name suggests) a super ultra powerful ball which deals lots of damage to plants it makes contact with splash. Turbo Twister Super Brainz spins around rapidly, damaging and knocking back plants he hits. Gallery Super Brainz.png|Render of Super Brainz Super Brainz Gameplay.png|Gameplay of Super Brainz Gw2render4.jpg|Super Brainz vs. Kernel Corn in promotional artwork Superbus.png|Super Brainz in a bus with Imp and Disco Zombie Superbrainz.png|Super Brainz running from what seems to be a giant bowling ball or coconut super brainz loadout.png|Super Brainz weapon and abilities 11667375 10153045407618214 155602295021011198 n.jpg|An advertisement featuring Super Brainz Supercerebro.png|Another render of Super Brainz Trivia *He could be a reference or parody of Superman. *It is also possible that he could be a reference to the character Ryu from the Street Fighter series. **This is supported by the fact that his Super Ultra Ball resembles a hadoken. **Additionally, his Heroic Kick move resembles the Falcon Kick, a move performed by Captain Falcon in the Super Smash Brothers series. **Also, the final punch of his three-hit Heroic Fists combo somewhat resembles the Shoryuken. *There are a few words about him in the official article: "Super Brainz is a zombie super hero who thinks he’s an 80’s action movie star." *He is one of 2 characters to have 2 primary weapons, depending on how far or close he is to his target, the other being Captain Deadbeard. *His huge chin is a reference to the fact that many male superheroes (ex. Batman) have such large chins. *Super Brainz is missing a shoe for his right foot. *In the Garden Warfare Prequel Comic, Super Brainz is, according to Rose, too powerful to become a goat. **Though in real gameplay, Super Brainz can be turned into a goat. *In the GW2 public beta, Super Brainz had 9 ammo for his punches. **This might've been a glitch or simply the original idea for Super Brainz attack. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Playable characters